Jibbs From Past to Present
by Dr. Pepper Geek
Summary: Definitely after a certain point AU from what really happened. It's still the same Jen and Gibbs with know and love just a twist. T to be safe! Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, I only own the non-canons you know for sure are not on the show. There are minor spoilers also to Bury Your Dead but nothing too major to just skip over because that part is VERY important.  
**_

* * *

January 14th, 1997 NCIS, Director's Office  
_

Jethro Gibbs stood in the director's office, he was meeting his new partner today. Scuttlebutt was that it was a woman. Ha! Like he would ever work well with one, '_Good luck with that, director._' Gibbs said to himself.

Director Morrow hung up the phone with his assistant, "your new partner will be right in, Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs turned around as he heard the door open and his hear almost stopped. His new partner _**was**_ female, a **_redhead_**, and one of the most enticing women he's ever seen since Shannon's death.

"Agent Gibbs!" the director's voice snapped him from his thoughts, and he looked in the man's direction.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Meet your new partner, Agent Jennifer Shepard. Agent Shepard this is Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"Pleasure to meet you, Agent Gibbs," Jenny said, she almost had a hard time breathing. She thought he was extremely attractive.

"Pleasure's all mine, Agent Shepard..." Gibbs said shaking her hand.

* * *

_May 14th, 1998 Marseilles, France, Attic  
_

Jethro groaned and flipped Jenny underneath him, "you're never gonna learn to pace yourself, Jen..." he kissed her hard and he felt her legs tighten around his waist as he thrusted deep inside her for the first time, ever, together.

"You'll rethink that statement in a few months, Jethro, I promise you, you will." She moaned loudly as he played with her breast and nipped his lips along her jaw line.

A few minutes later they both groaned as their release hit them, though Jethro didn't know he just took her virginity away.

* * *

_October 28th, 1999_

Jethro boarded the plane and set his things up in the cabinet and look around for his fiancé, he ran to the door to see her red hair flying as she boarded a separate plane, even though she was far away he could see she was crying. He turned back and found her coat in a chair with a letter that started with: _Dear Jethro...

* * *

_

_September 23rd, 2005_

"Hello, Jethro," Jenny said. She was now Director Jenny Shepard of NCIS. One of her goals. That goal gave up something until just now she didn't realize, wanted more. She wanted a rowdy little six year old boy or girl to barge into MTAC with an agent and jump into Jenny's arms. She wanted to be Jenny Gibbs not Jenny Shepard. She even for a second thought she didn't want to be director.

Gibbs looked at the woman he hadn't seen for the past six years. The woman he wanted to marry and have a family with. He wouldn't let them die like Shannon and Kelly had. He flashed back now to their sweaty first night together in Marseilles. This was going to take some getting used to.

* * *

_September 27th, 2007_

Jenny was slumped down, drunk from bourbon, in her office, behind her desk. She knew La Grenouille was dead_. _Trent Kort had done that job, now she just wanted her pains of the past to ebb away. He was gone! Dead and gone! Why did she feel like there was something still eating at her. Causing a gaping hole in her heart. It wasn't something but rather someone, she thought.

The door opened, "Jen?" a familiar voice asked. There was no way he was still here at two-thirty in the morning. Jenny didn't even want to look up or make a sound. Her eyes felt swollen shut from all the crying she did, and her throat felt to tight to speak.

He saw the flash of red hair behind her desk and rushed over to her, eyes full of concern, "Jen? Jen, talk to me, say something."

"You... took... my... virginity... away..." she said not even looking up.

"What!" he was so confused.

"Marseilles, France, that attic," she suddenly got her voice and she felt rage, "you took my virginity."

"What? Wait what? I did what, Jen, you're gonna have to tell me more than that. I took your virginity away?" he took his index finger and lifted her chin. Her eyes were puffy and red and he saw an almost empty bourbon bottle near her. He brushed a stray hair from her eye and tucked it behind her ear, "Jen, please answer me... I took your virginity away?" he broke one of his rules, saying please

She only nodded.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

She stayed silent then took a deep breath finally finding her voice. "Because, why would you want a virgin?"

"Maybe because I loved you, and maybe I still do..."

"You still love me? Ha! That'll be the day, Jethro." She mocked his words.

He kissed her, unexpectedly, impulsively, she kissed back and he held her close. It was a reacquainting kiss.

"Take me home, Jethro..." he stood and scooped her up into his arms and she giggled.

* * *

_December 3rd, 2007_

"Jethro, I'm back," she was excited, she was pregnant! With their baby, and she was telling him today.

He came in from the basement, "hey," he kissed her gently.

"So... I have an early Christmas present for you."

"Oh really?" his mind immediately went to lingerie that revealed more than it covered.

"Yup so close your eyes and hold out your hands," he smirked and did what she said while she got out the sonogram pictures and then placed them in his hands. "Okay you can open them now."

He opened them and grew confused and then looked and realized, "Jen, is this for real? Are you really pregnant?"

She nodded, he swept her off her feet in a Marine bear hug, she kissed him, "I love you." She said.

"I love you too, I love you too, little baby," he said and rubbed her stomach after the hug ended.

* * *

_May 4th, 2014_

"Mommy!" six year old Bethany Jane Gibbs came running full pelt from the elevator and to her mother on the catwalk as she was talking with a senator. Jenny turned and picked the girl up, but was careful, she was four months pregnant with her third child. The senator quickly finished his sentence and walked off. Jenny's second child was being watched by Ziva down in the bullpen to keep the little boy occupied, this said little boy was Alex Jasper Gibbs, was his father's spitting image. Jenny smiled and turned to find her husband, she smiled as he kissed her cheek. Besides the occasional heated sessions in her office, broom closet, Abby's lab, behind his desk, evidence locker, and elevator, they really did public intimacy up to the point of holding hands and kisses to the cheek and forehead.

"Hey baby girl, did you have fun in Abby's lab?" the girl nodded excitedly, "want to go play with Auntie Ziva?" she nodded and Jenny put the girl down and she rushed down the stair and over to Ziva.

"How are you feeling," her husband's gruff voice asked. She smiled as he ran his hands up and down her arms.

"I'm fine, just admiring, our work." She giggled referring to their children.

"Ah I'm just admiring mine," he playfully eyed a hickey she hid with makeup that he had given her the night before.

"Jethro..."

"Jen..."

"So... nine years as director of NCIS, can you believe it?"

"Yes, but I still can have a hard time believing I got you back, and two amazing kids with another on the way." Over the year you could say Gibbs and Jenny went a little out of character, from how their friends and colleagues used to see them. Gibbs definitely. He, though still pretty tough and obnoxious and not a very good rule follower, actually was a very kind person off-hours. He was a father and husband again, he just was a complete bastard at work. Home... only sometimes. Jenny, turned into full mom mode the moment Bethany was born. She was very tough but also very concerned about major tragedies in her agent's lives. Also some of the joyous experiences as well. Being on a trusted level like that with her agents made her a stronger director. Jenny snapped out of her thoughts and turned to look down over the bullpen and her husband uncharacteristically wrapped his arms around her from behind, right there for all to see. "Jethro?"

"What? I can't hold my beautiful wife in my arms?"

"You can, you've never really done that here though, or in a majorly public place," she quipped.

"Well I can stop," he retorted.

"Don't! I like it, I feel very safe."

"I'm glad. Are you happy to be having another one?"

"Yup you?"

"Oh yeah," he smirked.

A girl with black hair suddenly walked up to them, "Director Gibbs?" she asked.

Jenny turned her head and Jethro quickly let go of her, "yes?" Jenny asked.

"I'm your niece. My dad wants to turn custody of me over to you," she said sheepishly.

"What's your name?" Jenny thought the girl looked a little familiar.

"Sophia Jones."

Jenny bit her lip and she remembered, her cousin, Sarah, calling her with the joyous news of a pregnancy, then two years later, Henry calling her with tragic news of Sarah's death. Why did he wait all this time to just give his only daughter over to someone she barely knew?

"We'll talk about this in my office, Ms. Jones," Jenny didn't call Sophia by her first name because she wasn't sure what to call her. This was going to be a longer day than she thought, but it might turn out well in the long run...

* * *

**A/N: Okie so that was pretty random. Shall I continue? My dear friends, that is mostly up to you. What you tell ME depends on if I turn this into a two-shot or even a whole story. Feed my muse! **


End file.
